In Sickness and in Hell
by Weird
Summary: Tyr's got a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Sickness and in Hell  
Author: Weird_Peace aka Harper's  
Rating: PG-13  
Synopsis: Mainly about Tyr. Heavy angst story(Did you expect anything else from me?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, yadda yadda yadda, can I please get on with the story? 

Spoilers:  All Second season and UTN, IMALL, and Pearls.

  
-------------- 

_What we live for defines wether we have hope. Wether we have hope defines why we live. And so the circle goes, unless one is taken away. And no longer we have a circle, nor any object of definition, except something beautiful broken._

-------------- 

"Where is it?" 

Tyr didn't respond. If he had wanted to, he doubted he could have. If his jaw wasn't already broken, it sure as hell felt close to it. 

"I asked you a question Kodiak. You will answer me!" Tyr's head snapped back as he was hit again. At least they were only punching him this time. It was less painful than some of the other things they had used on him. 

A shudder convulsed through his body as he remembered. Needles, heat, cold, iron, electricity...and that was the first week. 

"Where are the remains?!" Tyr closed his eyes and shook his head. To say no, to curse himself for getting caught, just because the universe was being unfair... 

How could he have let his guard down? True, he had escaped the clutches of the Drago-Kazov numerous times. But he had gotten too cocky. He believed himself superior. Superior beings didn't get caught by their enemies. 

"They're on the ship. I know they are." Tyr looked warily at the slime that circled him. Odin Zinen. He would have to remember the name. Tyr's list of people to kill was running short. Odin came forward and stuck his face right into Tyr's. 

"We are going to take down the Andromeda eventually. Your Captain Hunt can't slip from us forever. And when we do get it, I'll bring them here. And I will kill them all in front of you. We'll show you the remains once we have them. We'll show you the actual might of the Drago-Kazov pride. And after it all, you will beg for death, Kodiak." He spit in Tyr's face with his last words. Tyr flinched, but showed nothing else, despite the weariness. This was the first round. They always did this. Interrogation and beatings. Allowing you to "easily" give up information. But then he'd go to the other rooms. And the other people, who had no names but only delivered endless pain. 

"No words from the Kodiak?" Odin sneered. And then fell forward, no longer breathing. 

"Tyr?" Dylan ran forward and started working on the Nietzschean's bonds. Tyr could only imagine what he looked like. Dylan was trying hard to keep focused, but Tyr could see it in the other man's body language. And he could feel it in his own limbs as Dylan tried to get him to stand. 

"Take it easy." Any other time, and Tyr would have pushed Dylan aside. But he was in too much pain for even him to bear now. 

"Tyr, I know you're hurt, but we really have to get moving. Harper's block isn't going to last much longer, and I had enough trouble getting in as it was." Tyr managed to nod, and with strength he didn't know he had, lurched forward. He leaned heavily on Dylan, but they made good progress. 

"Behind you!" Tyr bit down hard on his lip as Dylan pushed him into the wall. Beka was holding off the Dragon's to their right, which left Dylan guarding every other way. 

"Uh guys. Hurry!" Beka helped Dylan shoulder Tyr's weight, and the Divine must have been looking out for them that day. 

"Harper!" 

"Coming!" Harper ran out and began covering Dylan as he and Tyr made for the Maru, Beka close behind. She closed the door behind her and made for the front of the ship. Dylan went to help her, while Harper was left with Tyr, who hadn't moved from the spot on the floor of the Maru after Dylan had dropped him off. Harper smiled, but there was concern in his eyes as he kneeled down next to Tyr. 

"Tyr? C'mon big guy, just a little longer. Beka's gotta get us past the planetary defences and half the Dragon fleet and then we'll be home free. Just like any other insane plan right?" Tyr tried to smile, but it took too much energy. Harper was beginning to panick, but Tyr could hardly tell. Everything was blurry. 

"Dylan! We're losing him!" Tyr heard heavy footsteps and someone was shaking him. His last coherent thought was, "Beka will yell at me for bleeding on her ship." 

And then all was black.

------------

"Someone has to tell him." 

"I'll get it done." 

"Trance, I'm not sure..." 

"I can do it. Trust me." 

---------- 

Tyr blinked against the harsh light. 

"You're awake." He turned his head to see Trance standing next to his bed. The former purple pixie was fixing an IV in his arm. 

"So it would seem." He glanced around the room. Medical. The only other person besides him and Trance was Harper, sitting in a nearby chair. The boy smiled when he saw Tyr notice him, but it looked forced. 

"How did you..." 

"Get you out?" Trance finished with the IV and stood back. "Well as Dylan always loves to say, No plan of battle ever survives the first engagement with the enemy. You've been with the Drago-Kazovs for over a month now." 

Tyr swallowed hard at that. It had seemed longer. 

"We did try to get you out many, many times. But you are very important to them as it seems." She raised and eyebrow but continued. "I don't know if you could tell, but some of those Nietzscheans we passed were Sabra-Jaguar. We had to ask for their assitance in order to get you out. Bolivar was very...concerned about your safety." 

Tyr chuckled betting concerned wasn't the proper word for it. He tried to get off the bed, but Harper jumped up and Trance was already pushing him down. 

"You're not well enough to go anywhere." The alien's face was unreadable, but Harper's eyes expressed something else entirely. 

That's when Tyr noticed it. It wasn't like he had been expecting a big welcome, but usually Dylan was here to ask him questions, or Beka was yelling at him, or the ship's avatar frowning. Harper never came to medical if he didn't need to. 

And this oddly reminded him of the time after the Magog worldship, when they had been waiting for Harper to wake up. Same bed, same people in Medical, except the missing Magog. Same sense of foreboding. 

"I'm a Nietzschean, not like the boy here. I should be fine." Harper, instead of coming back with a snide comment, went back over to his chair. Trance stayed where she was. 

"The Dragons did a lot of damage Tyr. I've been able to fix most of it, but there are a few things that still need to be worked on. And there were some damage that I wasn't able to fix." 

"For example?" Tyr didn't like where this was heading. 

Trance met him, eye to eye. And her look didn't falter. 

"Tyr, you're sterile."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In Sickness and in Hell  
Author: Weird_Peace aka Harper's  
Rating: Sorry about the header for the last one.  It's actually PG-13.  
Synopsis: Mainly about Tyr. Heavy angst story(Did you expect anything else from me?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, yadda yadda yadda, can I please get on with the story? 

Spoilers: All Second season and UTN, IMALL, and Pearls.

------------------------------

Tyr held Trance's gaze. 

"I suggest that you end this little prank now, before someone is seriously injured." 

"Tyr, I'm not pulling anything. I'm telling you what I know." Tyr leaned forward. 

"By injured, I meant my bonespurs in your ribcage." 

Trance looked over to Harper for help, but Harper was too interested in his workboots to offer any. 

"Tyr please..." 

"You're not even a real doctor are you? You're learning on the job. And therefore, you could, no you must be mistaken." Tyr gave a small laugh in relief. He had found the error in Trance's proclamation, so it couldn't be true. 

"Tyr," Andromeda's hologram appeared, finally showing herself although she had been listening in on for some time. "I have also run tests of my own, and from all the data in my memory banks, I have concluded the same thing as Trance." 

"Also, consider this." Trance knew the sooner he got around to accepting that something had happened, the sooner he could accept _what_ had happened. "I'm from the future right? Therefore I have had much more medical training than my younger self." She took his head between her hands, something the other version would have never dared to do. "You have to accept this." 

"No I don't!" Tyr jumped out of the bed this time, and then grabbed the edge of it as dizziness took over. Andromeda's holo-self frowned. 

"Whoa big guy." Harper helped Trance steady him. Tyr pushed them away. 

"I don't have to accept it because it's not true," he said pointedly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to my quarters." 

"Tyr..." 

"I am going to my quarters." He stopped, his back turned to both of them. "And either of you would be a fool to try and stop me." 

Trance walked in front of him. 

"You may have been able to shove around my younger self, but I am not so easily thwarted by your tired threats." Her voice was strangly quiet. "You don't have to accept just yet. But you will get back in bed, you will allow yourself to heal, and you will not question my orders again. Are we clear?" 

Tyr glared at her. 

"Hey, let's add some more tension to this situation," Rommie looked at Harper. 

"Should I call Dylan?" she mouthed. Harper shook his head, and waited to see which of the two would back down first. 

Tyr finally broke away. He crossed the room and went to lie down on another bed as far away from the other two as possible. Andromeda switched off her hologram. Trance sighed, but was at least happy the Nietzschean wasn't leaving medical just yet. 

"Um Harper,you didn't exactly help out a whole lot." Harper nodded. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not good with these sorts of situations, ya know? I mean, someday even I am going to want to have kids and all that. And I'm a human. Nietzscheans...it's their whole life." Harper felt sick at just saying it. 

"Then why did you come here?" He looked up at Trance. 

"I felt I needed to." Trance put her hand on his shoulder, ignoring his flinch. "Is there anyway to...I dunno fix him?" 

"As far as my knowledge and Rommie's goes, no. There's nothing I can do." Trance smiled, surprisingly. "But then again, we thought the same thing about your larva didn't we?" 

Both Trance and Harper had kept their voices low, but they forgot that Nietzscheans have excellent hearing. 


	3. Chapter 3

***Hugs***  Thanks for the reviews all!

Title: In Sickness and in Hell  
Author: Weird_Peace aka Harper's  
Rating: PG-13  
Synopsis: Mainly about Tyr. Heavy angst story(Did you expect anything else from me?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, yadda yadda yadda, can I please get on with the story? 

Spoilers: All Second season and UTN, IMALL, and Pearls.

-----------

"Dylan, I'm detecting a vessel leaving the ship." Andromeda looked at him. "It's the Maru." 

"Beka won't be happy. Do you know who's leaving without telling us this time?" She looked up while processing. 

"It's Tyr." Rommie watched Dylan sigh and shake his head. "Would you like me to "ask" him to turn around?" Dylan smiled at that. 

"No, let him go. It's not like he'd responed anyway. And who knows, maybe he'll find what he's looking for." 

Rommie nodded before going off screen. 

After being release from medical, Tyr had avoided contact with everyone, keeping to his quarters or the gym, and only coming out for food from the mess, checkups that Trance made him come to, or to run errands, which he took as often as possible.

Nobody knew what he was thinking. Harper was his most frequent visitor at first. But subtle brush-offs and then harsher words dettered the young man from further attemps. Dylan, Beka, and even Rommie herself had also tried, but with the same results. Tyr had succesfully cut himself off from the crew of the Andromeda. 

It was the last thing he wanted.

-------------------

"Beka, I'm here to inform you that Tyr has..." Rommie looked around the room. "Beka?" 

Her holo appeared in front of Dylan. 

"Dylan, Beka's missing too. I've run a scan of the ship, and she's not on it." Dylan hit the consel he was at. 

"Why does this crew insist on being so....difficult?!" Rommie tried not to smile. "What's funny?" 

"You. They have good hearts, remember?" Dylan shook his head. 

"I'm not so sure somedays. Any idea where she might have wandered off to?" Rommie leaned forward and gave an "I-know-something-you-don't-know" smile. 

"I have an idea." 

--------------------- 

Tyr leaned back in the pilot seat and rubbed his face. He had been slipstreaming for hours now, and as much as he hated to take one, he needed a break. 

Tyr was walking to the back of the Maru, when he heard it. He continued on his quest for food, pretending nothing was amiss. He waited.... 

"It's not wise to sneak up on a Nietzschean." Tyr put his gun back in the holster. 

"If I was paid everytime someone stole my ship, the Maru would be in much better shape." Beka eyed the Nietzschean as he came back with rations. 

"Would you like some?" Beka shook her head as Tyr sat down to eat. 

"Are you going to tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" Tyr swallowed. 

"Why you stole my ship. I'm sure it's not for a joy ride." 

"Why not?" Beka smiled. 

"Tyr, Tyr, Tyr." The smile disappeared. "Look. I know you've been having problems lately, but frankly, even Dylan doesn't get off easy when he takes the Maru without my permission. So, you will tell me what is going on here, or I will turn the Maru around and head right back to the Andromeda." 

"What makes you think you can take this ship from me?" Tyr glared at her. Mentioning his "problems" hadn't helped the mood. 

"Uh, you do remember who the Maru belongs to right? You're smart Tyr, but you're no Harper. Getting past my codes isn't easy." Beka kneeled so that she was eye-level. "Tyr...you can tell me. Nothing said here will leave this ship. I promise." Tyr observed Beka. He opened his mouth, halted like he wasn't sure, and then went on. 

"I am looking for a cure to my...current situation." 

"Tyr, Trance has been working..." He shook his head. 

"And she hasn't found anything yet. She may continue to try, but I, for one, will not sit around and do nothing leaving all my chances on an enigma alien with alterior motives. I am taking this into my own hands, and I will be successful or my is not Tyr Anasazi of the Kodiak Pride." Beka smiled. 

"Well at least you've kept your optimism. Dylan would be proud." Tyr snorted and stood up". 

"Speaking of our oh so lovable captain, how will you be getting back to the Andromeda?" Beka pretended to look shocked. 

"I go where my ship goes. No and"s, ifs, or buts. And if you don't like it, well, I'd like to see you continue this endevor without a ship." 

Tyr stood there for a moment, and then did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He smiled. 

"Are you piloting or shall I?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all who replied to the story.  {{{{{jenben}}}}}}}  Sorry hon, but I have the story written…I'll try and make my future fics better.

-----------------

Title: In Sickness and in Hell  
Author: Weird_Peace aka Harper's  
Rating: PG-13  
Synopsis: Mainly about Tyr. Heavy angst story(Did you expect anything else from me?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, yadda yadda yadda, can I please get on with the story? 

Spoilers: All Second season and UTN, IMALL, and Pearls.

-------------

"Behind you." Beka turned to shoot, but Tyr had already disabled the human. He howled in pain and ran off the ship. 

"Thanks." Tyr nodded as Beka turned back to the controls. They pulled away from the drift. As they exited slipstream, Beka turned around. "Exactly what did you need to go there for?" 

"Captain Valentine I'm surprised. You don't know what Silago Drift is famous for?" Beka grinned. 

"The one place where your idenity is for sale. Information for anybody is here. So, who did you need to look up? Whereabouts of an old friend?" 

"Medical records." He leaned on the railing above the pilot's seat. "I took my own from the Andromeda's medical records." 

"And you're going to compare them with medical records of other people who were in the same situation. See if they found a cure." She jumped out of the pilot's seat and looked up at Tyr. "You know, if you and I would've met before Dylan, we could've been crime lords." 

--------------- 

"Any luck?" Beka picked up one of the flexis scattered over the table. 

"I don't believe in luck." Tyr continued to read. 

"I knew that optimist attitude wouldn't stay." She sipped her coffee and sat down. Tyr just grunted. 

"Oh ouch. I'm glad I'm not this guy." Beka looked over another flexi. 

"Either help, or leave." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more as she started to look over the information. 

Hours passed, with nothing to show for them. Beka sighed, and got up to stretch. 

"C'mon Tyr, you haven't taken a break yet, and even with all that Nietzschean superiority of yours, you're probably beat." 

"I'll be fine." He didn't even look up. 

"Tyr, I honestly think..." Frustration had been building with the results they were getting out of this, and Tyr was on the edge as it was. 

"Don't you ever listen woman!" He stood up and was very still. Then, in a fit of spite and anger, he swept the flexis off the table before going over and pressing his forhead to the wall. 

Beka didn't know what to do. Tyr was a Nietzschean, but usually better at keeping his anger in check. Obviously this was bigger than she thought. She looked down, and something on one of the flexis caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up. And then grinned. 

"Well color me purple and call me Trance." Tyr turned around and gave her a curious look. He walked to her and peered over her shoulder. 

"Looks like we've got a winner." Beka held the flexi closer to him. The grin left as Tyr didn't show any reaction. The Nietzschean walked to one end of the ship, then back to look at the flexi, then back to the other side. A low chuckle could be heard, turning into a loud laugh. Beka couldn't help but join in. 

They had found it.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: In Sickness and in Hell  
Author: Weird_Peace aka Harper's  
Rating: PG-13  
Synopsis: Mainly about Tyr. Heavy angst story(Did you expect anything else from me?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, yadda yadda yadda, can I please get on with the story? 

Spoilers: All Second season and UTN, IMALL, and Pearls.

-------------

Beka could have sworn Tyr was bouncing with excitement. Well, as bouncy as a Nietzschean could get. Which mostly meant he was brooding less. But it's not like she could blame him. She'd throw a party if someone found a way to take the flash cravings away from her. In fact, she was actually a little happy for him. 

"Speak of the devil..." Tyr gave her a confused look, which Beka waved away with a "you really don't want to know" look. 

"How much longer?" Beka sighed. 

"Another two or three hours without any eventful events. Which, for us, most likely means another few days." He turned to stare at her. 

"Kidding. I forget Nietzscheans weren't engineered to have a sense of humor," she said exasperated. 

"Ask the little man. I can be very funny when I wish to be." He smiled while she just rolled her eyes. 

--------------- 

"Did you get them?" 

"Just follow me." Beka started leading Tyr to the medical faculties. "That girl was real nice about giving directions, but I swear nobody is that perky unless they're on something." They walked in silence for a few blocks. 

"Tyr," he didn't look at her, but Beka knew he was listening, "how are we so sure that this Dr. Eurenik isn't just a con man. That this is just some sick joke they put out there for people like you?" 

"We don't." 

"Ok..." Beka waited for him to continue. 

"That's it. We don't. But it's a chance, nonetheless. I'm not saying I'm putting all my hope into this one possible solution." Now he looked at her. "But it _is_ a possible solution." 

Beka nodded, as she lead them into a building. 

"Well…we're here." 

------------------ 

The inside of the medical fauculty was as white as the outside, and it had that sterile, overly clean, and unwelcome feeling hospitals seemed to convey. She had only been in the place for a few seconds, and she already was feeling depressed. 

She walked up to a young receptionist. 

"Hello. May I help you?" Beka didn't know how two people with that much energy could live in the same universe, let alone on the same planet, but it had happened. 

"Yes. I'm looking for a Dr. Ywen Eurenik. He wouldn't happen to be available right now would he?" 

"Let me check for you. Until then you may wait in that room over there." 

Beka sighed, not really wanting to stay there any longer, but walked over to the waiting room anyway. She sat down in a rather plush chair. 

"At least they try and make you feel comfortable. You know, just before going in to have them cut you up and look around inside you..." She looked at Tyr, who had choosen to sit next to her. "That didn't help, did it?" 

"You might want to change the topic," he replied. 

"Alright. What does big bad Tyr want to talk about?" He gave her a disapproving look, most likely because of the name, mused Beka. 

"How about you?" 

"What about me?" She bristled slightly. 

"It just...is surprising that two people can be on the same ship for over a year and not really know each other." 

"See, that's where you're wrong." Beka leaned back. "You may not know me, but I think I can say I know you." Tyr looked amused at this. 

"And do tell Miss Valentine," he rested his chin in his hands, "who am I?" 

"You're Tyr." 

"You're very observant." Beka smiled. 

"No I mean...you're Tyr." She used hand gestures to emphasize. "A nietzschean. Self-serving, surviving, egotistical, brutal, serious with a weird sense of humor, loves his guns Tyr." 

"Well," he sat back up, "I believe you've got me down." Beka frowned. 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

"Do not assume to know others as well as you believe you do," he said finally. 

Beka was about to reply when the receptionist called them back to her. 

"You say you were looking for a Dr. Eurenik?" Beka nodded. "I'm sorry he's currently not employed in this hospital." Beka shook her head. 

"Excuse me?" The receptionist could tell that she was upset at this. 

"I could refer you to someone who might have more information. He could have been transfered. I only have current records." A nurse joined them a few moments later to lead them to an older, human doctor. He offered them his hand. 

"I'm Dr. Kelpitas," he introduced himself. "I'm told you are looking for an associate and good friend of mine, Ywen Eurenik?" 

"Oh yes. We need him to perform a special operation." She took the offered hand. "You wouldn't happen to know where he's gone off too?" Kelpitas suddenly looked sad. 

"Well, we all hope he has gone to a better place." He sighed. "Ywen's been dead for the past four months."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: In Sickness and in Hell  
Author: Weird_Peace aka Harper's  
Rating: PG-13  
Synopsis: Mainly about Tyr. Heavy angst story(Did you expect anything else from me?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, yadda yadda yadda, can I please get on with the story? 

Spoilers: All Second season and UTN, IMALL, and Pearls.

-------------

Beka's mouth opened and closed a few times before she got any words out. 

"Um...you're going to have to repeat that." Kelpitas frowned in concern. 

"Dr. Eurenik is dead. He was travelling when Dragons attacked his transport. Nobody survived. It was something terrible." Beka sighed, and then turned as she heard someone giggling behind her, surprised to find out it was Tyr. 

"Tyr?" Worry was etched into her features. "Are you ok?" 

"The Drago Kasov Pride," he managed to get out. "How ironic. How utterly..." He suddenly became serious, walking over and kicking a chair, "ironic." 

Beka could see where this was heading. 

"Tyr...just calm down." He glared at her, then at the doctor. Kelpitas cringed a bit. Beka's hand went to her gun, just in case he would try something. But he turned around and stormed out. 

Beka sighed and looked at the doctor, ready to start apologizing. He raised his hand, silencing her in understanding. She nodded thanks and ran after the Nietzschean.

----------------------

"Tyr." Beka stormed onto the Maru. "Tyr!" 

"What do you want now?" She whipped around, finding him sitting on the floor, leaning back against the side of the ship. She sighed. 

"Tyr, you're upset. That's understandable. But that little temper tantrum back there was something less that superior, don't you think?" 

"Well maybe I'm not feeling like a superior being at the moment." He shut his mouth, immediantly regretting the words. 

"Well that's something I've never heard come from the mouth of a Nietzschean." 

"Well then, pretend you've never heard it and all will be right with the universe," Tyr commented dryly. 

"C'mon now. Get up and let's see if we can find something else." She offered him a hand. Tyr just stared at it until she dropped it back to her side. "Alright Tyr. You've had your time to feel sorry for yourself. Stop whatever game you're playing..." 

"We looked over all the other files on the trip here," he interrupted. "There's no more information." 

"So we'll look somewhere else. Now get you're uber ass up." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Did you here me? I told you we could go someplace..." 

"There is no other place else!" he yelled, suddenly standing up, going to the front of the ship, and jumping into the pilot's seat. 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked while following him. 

"Captain Valentine," he said as he strapped himself in, "do you honestly believe that I spent all those months on the Andromeda brooding and moping like a common kludge? I have been researching and investigating this since I was released from medical. Whenever Dylan sent me on a supply run or when I went on some extracuricular activity, it always took a few extra days because I was busy trying to find a cure." He stopped for a moment before going on. "When I told you I hadn't put all my hope into this one situation, I had lied. This was my last chance. My last choice." 

"But it doesn't have to be. Hey!" she yelled as he began to start the engines, "where the hell are you taking us?" 

"You," he replied, "are going back the the Andromeda. From which I will be departing." 

"Oh really? And what will you do Tyr? Become a mercenary again?" 

"I'll be going to thank the Drago Kasovs for this." 

"Tyr, you cannot take on the entire Drago Kasov pride." She ran forward and powered down the Maru. "You might be able to do some damage, but you'll end up dying before accomplishing anything huge." Tyr went very quiet. 

"It doesn't matter anymore. I am the last of my pride. I was our only hope, and I can no longer continue our line. The Dragons killed my entire family, they tortured me until I was renderded sterile, and then they killed my only hope of ever being cured. I can do nothing for my pride any longer but avenge those that wronged us. And anyone," he glanced up at her, "that gets in my way, shall suffer the same fate at them." 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: In Sickness and in Hell  
Author: Weird_Peace aka Harper's  
Rating: PG-13  
Synopsis: Mainly about Tyr. Heavy angst story(Did you expect anything else from me?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, yadda yadda yadda, can I please get on with the story? 

Spoilers: All Second season and UTN, IMALL, and Pearls.

-------------

Tyr didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't what Beka said next. 

"Alright then. Go ahead. Go, ruin your entire life because you got a bad break." Tyr laughed. 

"A bad break? You call all of that a bad break?" He couldn't believe her. She just shook her head. 

"Tyr, have you been living on the Andromeda? Dylan was trapped 300 years in a black hole. Everything he knew, gone. He's trying to rebuild the Commonwealth for the Divine's sake. He is laughed at, and shot at I might add, more times than even Rommie can count. Harper grew up on earth, recieving hell from the exact same pride that gave it to you. He was infested, made to live through his worst nightmare. Rev was a Magog converted to Wayism. He had to live among us, the very species his was made to eat! And the prejudices…Trance...well, god knows only what that one is up to. And even me, Tyr." She sighed, not wanting to share more, but needing to convince him. "My father was a smuggler, my brother a con artist, and I was left with a heap of slag to make a living. My boyfriend lied and then tried to kill me. I lived through my worst nightmare. I became my father!" Beka stopped, hating the sound of those four words. 

"Tyr, every single person on the Andromeda has been put through more crap than we deserve. But none of the others gave up." 

"The boy..." 

"Had problems at first. Yes Harper did almost give up. But he didn't. You know why Tyr?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Because he had our support. And as undeniably annoying and self-centered you can be, you are a part of this crew, of my crew. And I don't leave crew members behind, or allow them to go forward with dumb-assed plans that will get them all killed." 

"Now, if that didn't convince you, maybe this will. What better way to get back at the Dragons than a united Commonwealth? We all know how much they hate Dylan already. And he does have a pretty big warship." 

"I really don't care for which reason you would change your mind, but either way Tyr, if you continue with this foolishness...then you will live out your worst fear. And that's not just being sterile. You will be inferior." 

Beka leaned back, having done all she could, and probably more. Tyr sat there, his head down, contemplating her words. 

They stayed in those positions for long minutes, before Tyr got up and motioned to Beka to take the pilot's seat. 

"And your desicion?" Tyr gave her a tired smile. 

"Dylan does have a very big ship. And he's...in care of something I can't trust him with." Beka smiled back, hopping in. 

"Besides...you know I wouldn't have stayed on the Andromeda if I knew you were having fun without me," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: In Sickness and in Hell  
Author: Weird_Peace aka Harper's  
Rating: PG-13  
Synopsis: Mainly about Tyr. Heavy angst story(Did you expect anything else from me?).  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, yadda yadda yadda, can I please get on with the story? 

Spoilers: All Second season and UTN, IMALL, and Pearls.

-------------

Dylan hadn't yelled, only lectured the two. Which was probably worse. But he was really too happy to be really stern. 

Tyr's attitude had improved. Whenever someone tried to ask Beka about it or the time they had been away, she simply replied it had been an enlightening experience, giving no further information. 

When Harper finally asked Tyr about it, he simply replied, "Valentine is truly an amazing woman isn't she?" 

That left the young engineer even more confused, but he left it. It was just good enough to have the old Tyr back. 

Three weeks after their "trip", Beka walked into the gym. Tyr glanced over, but didn't stop lifting. She rolled her eyes at that. 

"Was there something you wanted?" She walked forward. 

"I want to know something Tyr." 

"Go on." 

"There's always hope for a cure, even if you don't believe so. But if you don't ever find one...how will I know you won't try the same thing again? Rushing off into death I mean." Tyr set down his weights, thinking. 

"Because I've figured out, with your help mostly," she smiled at that, "that giving up is the only way my enemies get to win." 

She nodded and hand him the flexi she had been carrying. 

He glanced at it, and then read it. Again. He looked at her, speechless. 

"Well?" Tyr handed it back to her, regaining his voice. 

"I couldn't handle another dissapointment." Beka touched his arm. 

"You'd be surprised what you can handle." And then she left him to decide. 

--------

Beka looked up as Tyr entered the Obs Deck. 

"Well, you're back to walking," she commented. He grunted and sat down nearby. "But I see your strength is taking awhile. But you're way ahead of recovery schedule anyways." 

"Rest is for the weak." Beka smiled. 

"It was nice of Kelpitas to do that for us. You know, looking up your problem after seeing our concern. And then looking through Eurenik's work." 

"While I am happy to have my reproductive qualities back, nice...isn't how it felt afterwards." 

"Are you complaining?" she teased. 

"No. Observing." She shook her head. "I did come here for a reason." 

"Oh?" Tyr smiled. 

"I would like to..." He stopped, having diffuculty saying the next part. It wasn't something Tyr Anasazi did often. "I would like to thank you for your help through this." He expected more teasing, but as always, Valentine had more to her than he thought. 

"Tyr, I must confess." She sighed. "I didn't do it all for you." He raised an eyebrow. 

"You were right, at the hospital, what you said about how I should assume to know others. I don't know you. I've seen it get hard for others. Time after time again, people who couldn't take it anymore. And I understood it. Who hasn't felt like giving into life, right? But it is very, very rare case that I have ever seen you give up. In fact, it's not even rare. Until a few weeks ago, it was never." 

"And as strange as this may sound to you, it scared me. Because you, Tyr, are probably one of the strongest people I have ever met. And it occured to me, that if you, a Nietzschean for the Divine's sake, could throw everything away that easily, what about me? A mere human who never has and still doesn't know where she's going?" 

She watched him think this over, and the silence eventually got to her. 

"I knew it sounded..." She waved away the last words, laughing at herself. Tyr got up and touched her arm. 

"You'd be surprised what you can handle." He left. Beka stood there, wondering at him, before turning around to gaze into the vastness of space. 

"Uber bastered," she muttered to herself, smiling.


End file.
